¿Las Almas Mienten?
by Lady-Caandy
Summary: Luego de unos años las almas han abandonado el planta. Un dia, Ian, Melanie y Jamie van de compras dejando a Jared y a Wanda solos... ¿Que podra pasar?  u.u  xD Jared/Wanda


Hola! Mi primer Fic se que esta horrible! (Tengo poco autoestima, creo que se nota mucho no? xD) Bueno es una de las parejas a las cuales AMO… si dicen que soy rara, no les voy a decir nada, porque aprendí a aceptarlo xD bueno mejor me voy y dejo de molestarla/os =P

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, Stephenie Meyer me ha ganado el juicio D: (algún día si, pero lamentablemente no es así T_T) lamento decirles que no me pertenece n Jared ni Ian haci que no podré alquilárselos u.u

¿Las almas mienten?

Habían pasado 2 años luego de el cambio de cuerpo de Wanda cuando las Almas decidieron abandonar el planeta, solo quedaron unos pocos que se habían encariñado con el y con los humanos, tan solo 1 desde que los supervivientes habían salido de sus escondites para adentrarse en la civilización.

Ian y Wanda seguían juntos al igual que Melanie y Jared. Ellos vivían con Jamie en una gran casa un poco aislada, pero no tanto solo estaba a 1 hora de la ciudad, aun no se acostumbraban a los climas húmedos, estaba mas adaptados al desierto. Esa tarde Ian, Melanie y Jamie saldrían a hacer las compras ya que necesitaban comida. La hora planeada era a las 6 de la tarde. Wanda preparo la lista de lo que había que comprar, ya que si no lo hacia la llamarían luego para preguntarle. Cuando esta termino el inventario partieron en el Jeep. Aunque Mel algo enojada porque ella quería conducir e Ian le gano.

Luego de saludarlos con la mano, Wanda y Jared entraron nuevamente en la casa. Solo estaban ellos, por alguna razón Wanda se sentía nerviosa, tal vez era porque cada vez que volteaba a ver a Jared podía observar como el la miraba con una expresión que no era fácil de identificar, y eso la hacia estremecerse.

En un momento de la tarde (7:30 PM Aprox.) el teléfono sonó, era Ian que les avisaba que e quedarían en un Hotel por la noche debido a que una tormenta se aproximaba y no llegarían a tiempo para esquivarla. Wanda se dio cuenta de que cuando Ian mencionaba lo de la tormenta Jared se estremecía. Aunque no le dio mucha importancia. Luego de una hora empezó a lloviznar, aunque fue empeorando.

Cenaron y fueron a sus habitaciones, Wanda estaba durmiendo placidamente cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. Era obvio quien era así que no se molesto en preguntar y simplemente pidió que pasara. Jared entro avergonzado a la habitación, camino hasta la cama y se sentó cuando un fuerte trueno sonó e hizo que se acercara a ella. Wanda no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo, el se aferro a ella con temor dejándola atónita, se veía tan vulnerable, parecía un niño pequeño con miedo de un mounstro, ese no era el Jared que conocía. Ian se hubiera reído de la situación, ya que Jared se aferraba a Wanda tan fuerte que prácticamente no podía respirar pero la parte graciosa seria la diferencia de tamaño, ya que el lo doblaba.

Luego de que la tormenta parara un poco Wanda tomo la cara de Jared en sus manos y lo miro, el intento bajar la mirada pero ella se lo impidió.

- ¿Que es lo que pasa Jar?- pregunto dulcemente Wanda

- Yo... yo... y... entonces... - balbuceo Jared avergonzado.

-¿Le temes a las tormentas?- volvió a preguntar- no tengas vergüenza, todos tenemos miedo de algunas cosas.

- Si- susurro.

-¿Porque?

- Les temo desde que tenía 5, mi madre había ido a buscar a mi hermano a la casa de su amigo y cuando volvían un camión los choco y ellos... ellos...- su voz se quebró, Wanda le acaricio la cara y saco la diminuta lágrima que se había caído en su mejilla- ellos murieron- susurro casi inaudible.

-ya, todo esta bien- intento calmarlo.

Luego de media hora Jared se tranquilizo. Seguía lloviendo mucho. Este se levanto y se estaba yendo cuando Wanda lo paro preguntando:

- ¿Estarás bien? Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres

Jar dudo mientras miraba la puerta y a Wanda, a Wanda y la puerta, la puerta y a Wanda. Hasta que se decidió y miro a la chica que yacía sobre la cama y le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento mientras se acercaba a la cama, ella se movió hacia el costado y el se acostó, Wanda se alejo de el pensando que si se acercaba lo incomodaría.

- Ven- dijo Jared mientras dirigía en cuerpo de Wanderer cerca del suyo.

Así se durmieron, Wanda recostada sobre el pecho de Jared mientras el la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos. Aunque la tranquilidad no duro mucho porque un fuerte trueno los despertó. Jar la acerco aún mas hacia el quedando cerca, demasiado cerca. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. Entonces paso lo que debía pasar, los dos se acercaron lentamente y sin mas se besaron como si su vida dependiera de eso. Estaban tan cerca que Wanda tubo que, con una pierna, rodear la cintura de Jared, podía sentir su excitación, y eso provoco la de ella. Su beso no es como los de Ian que eran suaves y dulces, sino que eran salvajes, rápidos y pasionales. No eran dos personas, eran solo uno. Sus cuerpos no estaban controlados por la lógica o la inteligencia, sino por la pasión y el deseo de tenerse uno al otro. Ninguno tenía remordimientos por engañar a sus parejas, ya que ese momento no era para pensar en eso. Jar lleno su cuerpo de besos. Tenia esa mirada que ella no supo identificar en la tarde pero ahora si, era deseo, y estaba segura de que yo tenia la misma. Se dejaron llevar por su cuerpo y sus corazones. Estuvieron así tal vez por horas hasta que llegaron al orgasmo. Los dos estaban jadeando, Jared hacia formas en la piel de su espalda mientras ella solo estaba ahí acostada, su camisón estaba tirado por algún lado de la habitación al igual de la ropa de el.

Jared despertó desconcertado, y lo estuvo mas cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenia ropa, su primera reacción fue sonrojarse avergonzado, y luego hablo para si mismo, aunque sus palabras no fueron muy coherentes.

-Yo... eh... ¿estoy realmente despierto? ¿O estoy soñando?-

Miro a Wanda, ella tenia su rostro sereno, una sabana blanca era lo único que cubría su cuerpo, aunque no era mucha diferencia ya que estaba recostada en su pecho mientras el le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo.

-Definitivamente estoy soñando, seria imposible que...- en ese momento empezó a recordar la noche anterior-¿Yo... y... tu... ella… hemos tenido se... sexo?- pregunto desconcertado, avergonzado, emocionado, y prácticamente con todas las emociones que pudieran tener los humanos.

Las palabras de Jared lograron interrumpir los sueños de Wanda despertándola sobresaltada.

-¿QUE HAS DICHO?-se miro a si misma- ¿PORQUE NO TENGO ROPA? –Luego miro a Jared- ¿QUE HACES TÚ AQUI? ¡NO PUDIMOS HABERLO HECHO!- ella estaba realmente sobresaltada.

-Yo... eh, y tu y luego- murmuro casi inaudiblemente

A Wanda no le hicieron falta sus explicaciones ya que en ese momento empezó a recordar lo ocurrido, sus ojos no podían agrandarse más. Jared la miraba extrañado.

-Wanderer, ¿estas bien?- pregunto cautelosamente mientras lentamente acercaba su mano a la cara de la chica con miedo a que lo rechazase.

-Yo... es que solo no puedo creerlo- dijo- ¿como hare para mirar a Ian a la cara? ¿Como lo harás tú con Melanie?

-No lo se, Wanda. Podríamos hacer como si nada hubiera pasado si es lo que deseas- dijo ocultando una mirada de tristeza.

-Esta bien- susurro Wanda con la voz quebrada.

- No estés triste, no era mi intención, es que yo solo... no pude evitarlo.

-No hace falta que te expliques Jared, yo también tengo parte de la culpa. La mayor parte.

Se vistieron, y desayunaron como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido, luego de un tiempo Ian llamó avisando que llegarían en uno minutos. Wanda fingió bien para ser un alma. Jared le sonrío en modo de disculpa el cual ella respondió con un susurro diciendo que no se preocupara. Siguieron con su rutina, Wanda leía mientras Jared veía televisión. Cada tanto se miraba y apartaban la mirada nerviosamente.

El timbre sonó sobresaltándolos, Wanda río por lo bajo sabiendo que eran Mel, Ian y Jamie los cuales seguramente se habían olvidado las llaves.

Cuando abrió se encontró con Jamie, el cual la abrazo.

-Te he extrañado Wanda, - dijo, miro por detrás de ella y añadió- a ti también Jared.

Jar salio afuera para ayudar a Melanie e Ian mientras Wanda charlaba con Jamie sobre el viaje que habían hecho y la gran tormenta que había pasado por la ciudad.

-... pudimos salir luego de dos horas, porque habían cerrado todos los accesos de salida a la ciudad- relataba Jamie

-La reina de la casa ha llegado- dijo Mel mientras reía de lo que había dicho.

-Brindemos por la realeza- dijo Ian en modo de broma, luego recorrió con la vista a todos hasta que llego a su novia y se acerco sonriendo.

-Hola amor- le dijo dulcemente.

-Hola Ian- Dijo mientras ocultaba la culpa y le sonreía- ¿Han comprado lo de la lista, o han hecho lo de la otra vez?-Bromeo.

-¡NO FUE NUESTRA CULPA ESTA VEZ! ¡HA SIDO JAMIE!- grito Melanie defendiéndose.

-Gracias Mel, podríamos haber ocultado eso- le dijo

-Perdón, Sabes que no fue mi intención- dicho esto le puso cara de cachorro abandonado mientras le sonreía inocentemente.

-¿Como la han pasado chicos?- pregunto Jamie intentando cambiar de tema, el cual para Jared y Wanda era el peor tema de conversación.

-Bien, ha sido una noche muy... tormentosa- respondió Jared rápidamente antes que Wanda pudiera hacerlo.

Todos le creyeron, ya que las mentiras de Jared eran las más convincentes del mundo. El resto del día pasó normalmente. Almorzaron e hicieron sus quehaceres. A la hora de la cena Mel estaba terminando de preparar la cena, Jamie miraba televisión en su habitación y los restantes estaban en el comedor cuando Ian saco un tema no muy cómodo para los otros que estaban ahí.

-No es justo que cuando hacemos las compras, que ustedes siempre vallan juntos y yo con los dos demonios- dijo mientras sonreía. En ese momento Mel lo llamo ya que necesitaba su ayuda.

Yo desvíe la mirada hacia... el interesante mantel que cubría la mesa. Jared me vio pícaramente y yo lo mire con reproche.

-Sabes que hay cosas que no puedo evitar, talvez nos extraviemos en la ciudad y tengamos que ir a un hotel- susurro burlonamente.

-Tal vez esa vez no deberías dejarte dominar tanto, ya sabes, no queda bien con tu imagen-le respondí dejándolo atónito, aunque fuera un alma, aprendí a hablar y ser como los humanos, hasta mentir y lo hacia muy bien, solo que el no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Estas bien Jared?- pregunto Melanie mientras entraba al comedor mirando a Jared preocupada.

- Si, es... solo que me he quedado pensando en algo.

Se los Advertí =P haha… se me fue la imaginación ** . .**

Espero que les halla gustadoo! Saludos


End file.
